Misuzu's Bad Day
by Sakabatou77
Summary: Misuzu's life as a landlady is one thing, but having to deal with shopping for food, accessories, and a black cat can be troublesome. No pairings. Misuzu, Mao, Huang, Hei, & Yin.


Misuzu Ouyama's Day Out:

A request from Ahm771. There is no pairing in this One-shot since Ahm771 requested I used Huang, Mao, and Misuzu in a fan-fiction. And of course, Li is in it too.

----

Misuzu woke early in the morning as she had always done for the past twenty years. To her disastisfation her husband, Toshiro, was still fast asleep. He was a lazy bum and always out of it twenty-four seven. He had slept through an earthquake during their prime years.

She sighed and let him be. She instead stood from her futon to look out at the garden and saw a cloudy and damp morning. At least her husband wouldn't have to attend to the plants.

Feeling blank and smelling her midnight order, Misuzu decided to shower it away.

Once she had finished and stepped from her bathroom, she decided to abstract the waste that was flowing out of her garbage. Misuzu slid open her door, and as she took two steps out of her office, she noticed a black cat with a bell sitting in her duplex looking up at the second balcony while its tail swayed in the air like a snake slithering.

Its body tensed, causing its fur to stand on edge and its tail to freeze in a zigzig pattern. It craned its neck to stare at a disgruntle Misuzu as sweat trickled down its head.

Misuzu's vein in her forehead popped out in an x-shape, (her blood boiling mad,) and grabbed her broom that was leaning against the wall before charging at the overgrown rodent.

The black cat, as if it could, seemed as if it was going to say, "Oh crap!" but instead began to run out of the apartment complex. However, as it turned the corner, Misuzu swung her broom at the cat as though it were a golf ball, and sent it flying over a nearby apartment.

As the cat reached its highest peek, it meowed in disarray until it disappeared behind the building. To Misuzu's displeasure, she didn't get to see if the pest would have landed on all fours.

"And stay out!" she yelled.

She walked back to her office to grab the garbage bag, carried it over to the trash bags, and noticed her tenants didn't have their bags tied up. It was bad enough that they had to put their stuff out the night before.

Why couldn't they be more like Li?

---

Hei stood in his room fixing some breakfast to silence his hungry appetite. He chopped away at the celery, cut up some carrots, and threw them into his wok where he was frying up some rice. As he cooked, he stirred and flipped the rice in order to keep it from burning.

Minutes later, he turned off his stove and poured his food into a small bowl. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks, kneeled on the floor, and began downing his food in minutes.

Suddenly there was scratching at his window. Hei looked towards it to see Mao staring at him displeased, which made Hei believe he had woken up on the wrong side of the litter box.

He walked over to his window and opened it. Without any delay, Mao hopped into the room and sat to stare up at Hei.

"I'm eating. What is it, Mao?" Hei asked.

"Huang wants to see us now," said Mao.

"Couldn't you have waited until after I was done eating?"

"I tried, but your landlady beat me to the punch." Hei tilted his head curiously at Mao's statement. "In other words, I went for a quick flight."

"Have a safe landing?" Hei mocked.

"I wouldn't know. As I reached my highest peak, I let the cat's brain take over so it could land on all fours. However, I can take a guess it did if I'm talking to you."

"Too bad."

Mao narrowed his eyes and said, "I take back what I had said about you never boring me."

Mao hopped onto the small balcony and then jumped down.

Hei finished his meal seconds later and put his empty bowl into the sink. He grabbed his trash, threw on his green coat while putting on his shoes, and exited his room. He descended his stairs to see Misuzu tightening a bag and throwing it into the trash pile.

"A, good morning, Li-san. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, and good morning to you as well," he smiled. Hei pointed at the trash with a Li expression. "What happen here?"

"Your neighbors not cleaning up after themselves. You know, I bet one of them is feeding that mangy cat. And to top it off, he or she leaves the trash bag open to give it a free meal."

"You run into that cat again?"

"Sure did, and I can safely say, after what I did, it won't be showing its face around here anytime soon." Hei smiled as he threw down his trash in the pile. "Off to work?"

"No, school today. I got a big test to take."

"Oh, I hope you crammed all night for it."

"Sure did. Later."

Hei waved goodbye as he headed down the street.

Minutes later he entered the park to see Huang standing before Mao who was sitting with his eyes narrowed. Yin sat on the round bench in a perfect posture while she had her hands in her lap. Huang puffed on his cigarette and then threw it on the ground.

"You're late, Hei," he muttered.

"You're early," shout back Hei. "What is it?"

"A mission." Huang pulled out a photo and handed it over to Hei. Hei looked down at it to see a Japanese man with dyed wavy red hair. "He will be meeting with someone in the Ebisu subway to give him some sort of envelope. Don't kill them. Wait for the person who picks up the package to be alone, and then do what you Contractors do best."

"What's in the envelope?"

"How would I know? Yin, keep your 'eyes' on things until Hei is done with his mission. Understood?" Yin nodded. "And Mao, sneak in if you can to trail after the target if Yin or Hei loses him. I don't want a mess like with that body changer awhile back."

Huang turned on his heels, pulling out a cigarette in the process to pop in his mouth to light it, and then left the park. Mao's ears perked up and decided to chase after Huang.

"Me, sneak in?" questioned Mao, as he caught up. "Oi, how am I supposed to do that?"

"How would I know? I don't think like you Contractors," replied Huang.

"Contractors think rationally. I see no rational reason to sneak in."

"If you don't want me to kick you into the ravine nearby, or the Syndicate killing you, then you might want to find a rational way in."

Mao hissed under his breath, not realizing he was passing Misuzu's apartment. Misuzu was outside sweeping her porch when she saw Huang and Mao walking by her place.

Her hands grasped her broomstick tightly while her face burned redder than an oven, and said, "So you're the owner of that cat, aren't you!"

Huang looked towards Misuzu baffled, as Mao stiffened like a board. Misuzu raised her broomstick upwards and charged at them. Huang's eyes widened while Mao made a mad dash for safety. Before Huang could react, he was struck across the face with the brush end, breaking it at the hilt, and having it fling towards Mao to strike him.

---

Misuzu left her home and stepped off her property to head down the street towards a nearby subway mall strip. She needed to replace her broomstick after breaking it over the pimpled face man. She didn't expect the guy to have such a thick head.

She reached the closest subway entrance, took a hold of the hand support, and descended into it. Once she reached the bottom of the white-tiled vicinity, Misuzu walked through the somewhat crowded area, rounding booths in the middle of the walk path, and avoiding other people.

A HP Mart sign came in view, which Misuzu entered to scrounge around the cluttered and darkened area, and found where the broomsticks were kept. She fumbled through different pairs, trying them out to see which one suit her handling the best.

After fiddling with each of the broomsticks five times, she chose one. She walked over to the register and stepped before a teenage boy.

"Is that all, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes."

The employee rang up the price, showing it cost five hundred fifty-five yen, in which Misuzu opened her purse to pull out the exact amount, and placed it in a small tray. The employee took it with both hands while bowing, placed the cash in his drawer, and set the receipt in the tray. Misuzu took her receipt as she bowed, threw the broomstick over her shoulder, and left the small mart.

She headed back to the entrance, but stopped as she noticed a man with a green coat on and narrowed blue eyes, as if they were fixed on something, sitting on a bench nearby. Misuzu smiled with glee and headed over to the bench.

"Ah, Li-san!" she yelled while waving her free hand.

Li's eyes widened while blinking, and then looked towards her flabbergasted.

"Misuzu-san?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a new broom. Broke my last one."

"Is that so?" Li smiled.

"Eh, why are you here?" Misuzu's eyes slanted, as she leaned forward and gazed at Li peculiarly. "I thought you had a test to take today. You finished it already?"

"Oh, no. My sensei cancelled class today. Apparently he got really sick last night."

"He got sick? I bet you he got it from some other sensei that didn't take the day off. People now-a-days have no respect what-so-ever."

"Ah, yeah," nodded Li, scratching the back of his head.

"So why are you here and not back at your place?"

"Oh, I thought I'd go for a walk and stretch my legs a little."

In another section of the subway, Huang was leaning against a wall pretending to read a newspaper. A bruise on his cheek had swollen from being smacked by the broomstick earlier.

"Oi, Hei, come in!" he muttered into his mike. "Why aren't you answering? What's the deal with the target?"

"_Hei's busy,"_ said Yin.

"What? Busy with what?"

"_Talking."_

"Talking? With whom?"

"_Don't know."_

"You don't know? What happened to the target?"

"_Gone. I'm following him."_

"At least one of you three is reliable on this team. Mao, go and see what's holding up Hei!"

"_Me, why me_" babbled Mao. _"It'll be easier if you went since you don't have to sneak around."_

"Because I'm in charge, and I don't feel like moving."

"_Tch, all right."_

In the shadows of the subway, Mao scrounged around them, trying to keep out of sight of the locals. He hurried to hide behind a recycling bin, charged over to the back of a cigarette machine, and jumped onto a store sign to trot along it.

He located Hei on a bench smiling and talking with someone that Mao couldn't pick out from the crowd.

"_Well?" _shouted Huang in Mao's ears, causing him to flinch.

"I can't tell from where I'm at."

"_Then get closer. If you have to, distract the person so Hei can catch up to the target."_

"Oh, all right, all right!"

Mao took in a deep breath and hopped down in front a woman and her five-year-old son. The mother didn't notice the cat since her attention was on a sale price, but the boy, blinking at it, took interest.

"Neko-chan!" he chimed.

Mao, baffled at being called, "Neko-chan," turned his head at the boy peculiarly, and mumbled, "Hm?"

Without warning, the boy grabbed Mao's tail, and started to swirl him around like a towel, causing Mao to wail in pain. People gathered around them looking towards the boy dumbfounded, except the mother who was drooling at the item she wanted.

To Mao's dissatisfaction, he started to become dizzy, noticing the dry food he had eaten last night, was coming up the wrong way, and barfed on the boy's mother. Her awed expression withered away as she looked down at her leg and then shrieked at the regurgitated food. The boy, frightened from his mother's scream, released Mao's tail to have him soar into a trashcan, bouncing as a pinball inside, and startling everybody nearby.

Mao, with a piece of paper on his head, popped out of the can to glare at the boy agitated. He thought about clawing the boy's eye out, but his attention shifted to Hei, who was staring at him with a half-cocked smile, and the person next to him. To his dissatisfaction, it happened to be Hei's landlady, and to his uncanny luck, she was glaring at him half-mental.

"Why you!" she yelled.

Misuzu took a firm grip on her new broomstick and swung it at Mao's face. Mao was struck by it, sending him flying out of the other end of the trashcan, and plowed into a man. He fell to the ground, somehow landing on his four legs, and breathed out a sign of relief.

"I'll get you yet!" Misuzu screamed, as she charged at Mao.

Mao, accomplishing his mission, started to move his legs, which they slid on the slippery surface for a second, and then sprinted off as Misuzu brought down her broomstick at where he had been.

"Why you! Hold still!"

"Not on your life!" shouted Mao, caring less if any humans heard him.

However, with the racket going on, they didn't realize where it had come from.

Hei, still sitting on the bench, watched Misuzu chase after Mao, her broomstick hitting Mao a few times and missing, as he continued half-smiling with his right lip twitching.

Back at where Huang leaned against the wall, he tried listening to what was going on. Unable to figure out what the ruckus was, he said, "What's going on, Mao?"

"_He's running,"_ said Yin.

"Running, from what?"

"_To your right."_

Huang's eyes rolled to his right to see commuters jump or running out of the way, as a black cat with a red collar came storming down the halls while an old lady took shots at him. Huang's face turned white, as his body tensed like a statue, and showers of sweat poured down it.

"You too!" shouted Misuzu. "Trying to run to your master for protection! I'll get you, and your fat owner too!"

As if a switch clicked on his brain, Huang threw down his paper, and ran off into the distance. However, from the years of smoking, he completed twenty steps before Misuzu's broomstick struck the back of his head, and knocked him to the ground face first.

----

Misuzu returned to her home in a displeasing mood due to the fact she had broken two broomsticks in one day. She had to make her way back to the store and buy another new broomstick. The last time she had done that was in her prime to her husband who had looked towards another woman in a bikini.

Speaking of her husband, he was outside watering the plants while it was raining.

"Hey, dear, what are you doing?" she barked.

He turned around, smiled at her, and continued his daily chores. She sighed and turned on her television. Unfortunately, it was on the fritz again.

"EH! No way! Technology now-a-days. These stupid digital crap things aren't like the analog days. At least I could get something!"

Misuzu picked up her phone and dialed the company number that owned the television. Within a minute, a voice came through the speaker.

"_Hello, thank you for calling our hotline. If you're calling to know our store hours, press one. If you're calling for information on our products, press two. If you're calling to check on a repair that's in progress, press three. If you're calling to get your item fixed, press nine."_

Misuzu frowned. Why did they have the, "check on your repair," before, "getting your item fixed," and why was her number nine and not four? Whatever happened to the old days when you called you got a human being on the line.

She hit the number to continue her call.

"_You pressed, nine," said the voice. "You wish to get your item fixed."_

"No, really. What gave it away?" mocked Misuzu.

"_If you wish a dryer or washer to be fixed, press one. If you wish a CD player to be fixed, press two. If you wish your phone to be fixed, press three."_

"If I need my phone fixed? If I needed that, then how could I call you?"

"If you need a video game console to be fixed, press four. If you need your television fixed, press five."

Misuzu, her blood boiling now, pressed five.

"You pressed five. You wish to get your television fixed. Please hold while I transfer your call."

There was a click sound on the speaker, and then a soft melody tune started playing through it. Misuzu breathed out some of her stress; pleased she had gotten through the worst part of the call.

However, she had been put on hold for ten minutes, causing her stress to return and make her rap her fingers on her table. How hard was it to transfer a call to someone? She imagined some guy or girl sitting at his or her desk eating a bean bun or rice ball while the phone rang.

"_Thank you for calling," _said a male voice. _"How can I help you?"_

"Finally. What's wrong with you people! Do you like disrespecting your elders? In my days we treated them with respect!"

"Sorry about that, ma'am. What is it that you need?"

"What is it I need? My television fixed! I bought the darn thing two months ago and when I first hooked it up, it didn't work. One of my residences happened to fix it by banging on it!"

"Banging on it? Ma'am, this isn't the seventies or eighties. Stuff doesn't get fixed by hitting it."

"You calling me a liar? I never lied in my entire life! I want my television fixed!"

"Where do you live?"

"Shinjuku Okubo. Misuzu's Apartment complex. Front office."

"We could have someone there tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? Why until tomorrow. Why not now?"

"Our staff members' schedule are full, ma'am."

She sighed and wished Li was around so he could fix her television, even if it meant him hitting it again.

After she was done lecturing the guy on the phone, she hung up and walked over to her fridge to cook something for lunch. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to fix up quickly. She had some frozen salmon she could fry up, but she wanted to save that for dinner.

"Oi, dear, I'm going out again to pick up something to eat," she said to her husband.

He turned around and smiled at her while bowing. She didn't get him at times.

Misuzu slipped on her shoes, slid open her door to exit her home, and closed it behind her to walk out of her complex. She trotted down the street to a local commercial district and scanned for a ramen noodle restaurant. She found one, entered it, and saw Li sitting at a booth.

Li was staring at something or someone across the room with his eyes narrowed like last time. However, Misuzu paid no attention to the matter, and trotted over to Li. Li's expression turned to shock and gazed over at Misuzu dumbfounded.

"Mi—Misuzu-san, what are you doing here?" he asked with a half-hearted smile.

"To pick up some takeout. What about you? I thought I heard you go over to the Homerun House to eat."

"Oh, I just wanted to try something new, that's all."

"Is that so? Eh, can you do me a favor later. My television is broken again. Can you take a look for me?"

Li blinked at her baffled, and then smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

_Not again! _he thought.

Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, Huang sat on a bench watching the small place. His cheek had swollen twice the size two hours prior, and he had a bandage for his nose that had been broken from hitting the ground at the subway. He had seen Misuzu walking down the street, which made him hide his face so he wouldn't get another pounding by the old woman.

"Crap. No doubt she's seen Hei," he said.

"_What do you want to do?" _Mao asked. _"No way I can sneak in there since I'm a cat."_

"That's just an excuse so you don't get whacked again!"

"_And a good one at that."_

"No excuses! Just get in there and…!"

"_I'll do it," _said Yin.

"Eh? How?"

"Trust me."

"Tsk! All right, and make it quick."

Yin stepped out from an alley and entered the place to stand in the mist of everybody. Hei, Misuzu, the chefs, waiters and waitress, and the other customers stopped what they were doing to look at her puzzled.

Yin pulled out an iPod, hooked it to some small speakers, and placed it on a table. As if on queue, Michael Jackson's Beat It song came over the speakers. Everybody blinked at her peculiarly.

As Michael Jackson started singing, Yin began performing the Beat It dance.

Hei's lips turned into a smug smile, causing them to twitch at Yin's performance, and figured the pink girl had taught her.

Unexpectedly a few other customers stood from their seats and joined Yin. To Hei's shock, Misuzu joined. What was even more surprising, Kiko burst into the restaurant to mix in with everybody dancing.

Everybody seemed to enjoy it, as the people watching cheered the performance.

"_Oi, Hei, what are you doing?" _shouted Huang. _"Where's the target? Did Yin distract that woman? Hei!"_

Hei snapped out of his trance and looked over at his target. However, he wasn't there. Somehow, Yin had used her distraction against them.

"Well done, Yin," pouted Hei.

---

Misuzu returned home after her little dance routine with the blind girl from the smoke shop. Her husband was kneeling quietly in front of the small table staring at nothing. She sighed at his blank expression, set the food down, and served his lunch. He gingerly smiled, eating his food as though he was a schoolgirl.

She wished he would show some backbone and speak occasionally. Unfortunately, he hadn't said a word in years, making her think he had gone mute, but they hadn't the money to pay for a check-up.

After their lunch was finished, her husband stepped out into the garden to check on the flowers. Misuzu snatched up a book she had purchased a few months back, and decided to read it since there wasn't anything else to do during the dank afternoon.

Before she knew it, after finishing six chapters, her stomach growled. She glanced over at her clock and saw it was quarter past five. Misuzu's eyes drifted over to her husband who was still outside fiddling with the garden. She figured he loved those plants more than her. She reminded herself to yell at him for it before they turned in for the night.

She stood from her spot, walked over to the fridge, and opened the freezer to see the salmon she was going to fry up was gone.

"What the…? What happened to it?" she questioned.

A thought crossed her mind, making her rush over to the trash bin, and opened it to see specks of fish bones lying in it. She looked out into the garden to see that her husband had disappeared from their small garden.

"Why that no good husband of mine," she growled. "Can this day get any worse?"

Misuzu stepped before her door, threw on her shoes, and exited her home. The sun, hidden behind the fake sky, had started setting behind Hell's Gate. She glanced up at Li's apartment to see it was dark inside. Either he was still roaming the city, or he had decided to call it a night.

He was a gentleman, making sure he shaved every morning, didn't drink, and was smiling whenever he greeted someone, making her wish everybody was like him.

She departed her apartment complex to head for the closest grocery store.

Within minutes, she arrived to one that said, "Mitsuya Mart," and entered it. A young boy standing at the register bowed at Misuzu who returned it, and headed for the frozen food section.

As she walked down an aisle, she thought she saw Li standing at the end, and then rounded it, as though to avoid her. Her eyes slanted peculiarly, and trotted down it to gaze upon the other aisle. However, she saw a middle-aged foreigner standing in it.

He had blonde hair that seemed to be dyed, yellow eyes, a sharp face, and he wore a brown pleather jacket. The foreigner glanced over at Misuzu, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. He frowned while closing his eyes, and walked out of the store as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Misuzu, believing she had mistaken the guy for Li, shrugged it off. She picked up some salmon and paid the cashier for the food. She exited the small store heading home.

Halfway through her walk, the foreign man stepped before her, causing Misuzu to stop in her tracks and look at him peculiarly.

"Whom do you work for?" he asked.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?" she questioned, her head tilting baffled.

"You don't think I've noticed you this morning at the subway, then at the restaurant, and now here. You think I'm a fool! Tell me who you work for."

"I—I have… no idea… what you're talking about, young man."

"You deny you were at those spots?"

"Eh, no. But, I'm not following you, nor do I work for anybody. I just own a small complex a little ways from here."

"Liar."

The foreigner began to radiate blue, and his eyes shined like a bright red star. Misuzu's body stiffened from fright, dropping her bag, as her teeth grinded together hysterically. He was some kind of monster, perhaps the same thing people had mentioned about, but they couldn't remember seeing them.

Figuring she was about to die, she regretted that she wouldn't get to yell at her husband anymore.

Unexpectedly, a wire wrapped around the monster, causing him to grab at it while his blue light diminished, and look at the direction in which it came from. Misuzu, wondering who her savior was, followed his line of sight. To her hysteria, she noticed someone more frightening than her predator.

The new harrowing man looked as though he had surfaced from hell itself. He wore a mask that seemed whiter than snow, narrowed eyes that was deeper than a wormhole, lips redder than blood, and a black coat that was darker than a starless sky.

She didn't have to wear a diaper currently at her age, but after seeing a nightmarish dream come to life; she might need one before the night retired.

As if the darker than black being could get anymore deviant, he too glowed blue, but his hallow eyes stayed the same, as though a deep void existed to where the red star couldn't pierce through. The next thing she witnessed was the foreigner being electrocuted. He shook like a bowl full of jelly, and then, seeming like an eternity had passed, the darker than black being released his wire to allow the dead foreigner to fall forward and plop on the ground. He stared on with a shocked look, indicating to Misuzu that he was dead.

Above her, a star fell from the sky.

Misuzu, realizing her feelings in her body were returning, gulped in fright at the masked being.

"Wasn't wise to leave your place today," said someone behind her.

"Eh?" she muttered while turning around. Misuzu, forgetting about the masked man, looked on dumbfounded to see nobody around, except the black cat with the red collar.

"Did I scare you?" it smiled.

Misuzu's mouth dropped open after the cat she had whipped with her broomstick a dozen times had spoken. The next thing she felt was being struck in the back of the neck.

---

The next day at the small park, Hei lay on the bench with his hands under his head. Mao sat before Huang wagging his tail while Yin sat in a perfect posture next to Hei's head.

"So was the Intel Hei got a hold of any use to the Syndicate?" Mao asked.

"No," replied Huang. "It was a waste of time since it was all gibberish. Something about Izanami and Izanagi."

"That Japanese Mythology? What's so important about that?"

"That's what the Syndicate had said. Oh, Yin. Try and not do anymore of your dance routines in public again. Somebody there recorded it and posted it on Youtube. It's already got over one million hits. The local news can't stop talking about it, and the Syndicate wasn't too pleased hearing about it."

"What about the landlady's memory?" Mao asked.

"Wiped, and not just her seeing Hei in action, but the whole day from yesterday. Thank gosh."

"Why'd they do that?"

"So she wouldn't remember my face! What else, you useless feline!"

Huang turned on his heels and left the park. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it to smoke. Without thinking and realizing where he was going, he began to walk pass Misuzu's place. The door to her office slid open to reveal a gloomy and tired Misuzu. Huang, unable to prevent it, stopped and glared at her to see if she had indeed forgotten him.

Her attention shifted to him, her eyes narrowing, as they tried to comprehend his appearance. Her expression lit up as a thought came to her, causing Huang to shriek slightly and crushing his cigarette under his teeth.

"YOU!! It's YOU!!" she yelled.

"She didn't forget!" he whimpered. "Now what?"

"Finally! Get in here and fix my television!"

"Wha—what?" questioned Huang, his eyes slanting as best as they could.

"I called your people about my television this morning and they said they had sent someone. Kind of weird though? Your people had said that they had told me that yesterday, but my television was working fine then.

"Anyway," she continued while shaking away the thought, "it's been an hour since then! Took you long enough! Now get in here and fix it."

"I'm no mechanic!" barked Huang. "Do I even look like one?"

"Yes. One: you're overweight. Two: you have a face only a mother could love. And three: you smoke. That's good enough for me."

Misuzu grabbed Huang and dragged him into her home to plant him before her television that had a frizzy screen.

Huang, unable to do anything now, looked at Misuzu and said, "Got a cross tip screwdriver?"

"Don't you have one?" she asked.

"I left it in my other pants," scolded Huang.

Misuzu cursed, opened a drawer, and pulled out a cross-tip to hand over to Huang. Huang, not knowing what he was doing and why, began to remove the back panel.

Three hours later, and a dozen parts lying everywhere, the screen looked even worse.

"What kind of mechanic are you!" yelled Misuzu.

"I told you. I'm not a…"

There was a knock at the door. Misuzu walked over and opened it to show a young Japanese boy bowing.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost," the boy said. "A young man with black hair and blue eyes at a park directed me here. I think he lives here."

"Sounds like Li-san," said Misuzu. "And who are you?"

"The repair man you had called for hours ago."

---

Mao departed the park after eating a free meal from Rika. It was a lovely day and he didn't have to worry about being hit by Misuzu's broomstick.

"Get back here, you lying son of…!" yelled a woman.

Mao, recognizing the voice belonging to Misuzu, froze and craned his head one hundred-eighty degrees to see her chasing after a terrified and battered Huang. Mao tried to run for it, but it was too late. Huang grabbed Mao by his fur and threw him at Misuzu like a baseball. Misuzu brought back her broomstick and swung it forward to knock Mao out of the park.

---

Hei returned to his apartment to cook up a meal for lunch. He pulled out some rice, carrots, and other vegetable items and threw them into his frying pan. Hei began to have a funny feeling concerning the whole Izanami and Izanagi thing, and wondered if it was going to bite him in the butt later on in his life.

He shrugged it off and thought it was nothing. He was more likely to become a hobo before something like that happened. He tried to picture himself walking around with an unshaved face drinking beer, but he didn't see that happening.

He pushed the thought to the back of his brain and concentrated on his food.

Suddenly he heard a noise, as though someone was straining a cat. He looked out his window, but didn't see anything. Unexpectedly he saw a black cat flying over end from behind a building, and then flying over his apartment.

Unable to control his well-being, Hei rushed out of his apartment to catch a glimpse of Mao disappearing behind another building.

"I hope he didn't land on all fours," said Hei.

----

Over an intersection on a traffic light, Mao was able to grab a hold of it with his claws, as cars whizzed by.

"Ah, that scared me more than that stupid detective trying to drown me!" Mao meowed.

Without warning, Mao sneezed, causing him to lose his grip and fall splat onto a blue Porsche's window. Inside it, the female driver looked on startled, as the passenger, a big man, jolted in his seat at the sight of the cat.

Unable to hold onto anything, Mao slipped upwards to be thrown off the car, and have him spin around like a frizz bee. The female driver watched it as it landed on another car's hood, causing it to swerve and crash, as the cat leaped off it.

"Holy crap, Chief! It's raining cats and dogs!"

"Saitou! It's only one cat," said Misaki. "It probably fell off a pole or something."

A/N: In no way am I putting down MJ. I have gone on Youtube countless times and watched people doing that. I found that amazing. RIP Michael Jackson.


End file.
